forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Story Quests
Stone Age # Tutorial Bronze Age # Build 1 Stilt House # Reveal Yourself (exclusive to mobile guests, once per account) # Research Spears / Combat Tutorial # Build up your Army #Recruit a Spearfighter #Gain Happiness #Increase Population #More Supplies #Get a Pottery # Get a Forge Point # Research Wheel # Research Construction # Conquer Another Sector # New Borders # Go Get Dunarsund # Celebrate Victory # Research Another Technology # The Mysterious Beggar # Find the Nine # Welcome, Traveler # Finding the Missing Blueprints # The Perplexing Piece # Fair Trade (Bronze Age) # Spread the Word # A Helping Hand # Make Room for the Great Building # Lay the Foundations # The Oracle of Delphi # More Information # Sleeping Lions I # Sleeping Lions II # Show Your Strength # The Last Leader # Sleeping Lions III # Mobilization # The Halls Of Hymir Iron Age # A New Dawn # Presents For Hasdrubaal # Knowledge Is Power # Battle For Badakus # Eyes In the Backyard # Parish Paruuch # Look Around # Bridge Over Troubled Water # Rumor Mill # Cutting Off The Supplies # Starve 'Em Out # Act Quickly # Eyes To The North # Surprise From The Mountains # Unconditional Surrender # Maktaba Early Middle Ages # Dawn of a Dark Age # Talk to the People # Krautpleaser # A Letter From The Evil Witch # The Witch Writes Again # The Curse # Back to Pfefferberg # Relief for the People # Trail of the Witch # Passage to the East # Scouts to Sturmhohen # Another Curse # Storm On Sturmhohen # Eyes To The East # The Curse Strikes Again # Lift Morale # Reach To The East # Scout Her Home # Yet Another Curse # Take The Kaiserin's Castle # Get The Witch High Middle Ages # Four Brothers, One Kingdom # Request For Help # Ludwig's Proposal # Meet Lothair III # Brotherly Love # Trade with Ludwig # Help from Ludwig # Strike Again! # Karl's Plea # Keep Childerich Busy # Close the Gap # Make Peace # Ludwig's Invitation or Ludwig's War # Ludwig's Treason # Ludwig's Assassins # Payback Time # Poison in the Well # Louis's Last Stand Late Middle Ages # Gloomy King Rises # Gifts for Dragonclaw # A Marriage Proposal # The Main Building is on Fire! # The City council is on fire! # A Royal Wedding # Help Dragonclaw # More Help for Dragonclaw # Keep Dragonclaw Back Free # Up to Battle # Infiltrate the Army # Attention, Wizard! # Dissolve the army # Against the Evil King # A Steep Climb # The Mountain Calls # Wizard's End # In the Shadow of Killmore # Chase Away the King # Catch the King # Damsel in Distress # Rescue Approaches! # Buy it Free # The Damsel Colonial Age # Nebulized The Senses # Introducing: Sophie Antoinette # Sophie's Suffering People # Pacify Them! # Expanding the Empire # The Smell of Rebellion # Cake or Quarrel # No Peace! # More Land # Ungrateful Citizens or Party Time # Sophie's Exit # Send the Scouts # The Extravagant Emperor # A Noble Lifestyle # Louis' Lands # The Uprising # Expand the Empire # Varseilles' Beauty # Increased Taxes # Betrayal! # The Savior # Win Support # Win More Support # Mandrubar's and Fernikus' support # Greva's and Rinbin's support # Grivus' support # Reclaim the Throne # A New Hand # They Need Assurance # Louis' Problems # Meet Victor Bonneparte # Bonneparte on the Battlefield # Proper Propaganda # Bye Bye Bonneparte # Restore Peace Industrial Age # A New Continent # Landing Party (Industrial Age) # Gain A Foothold # Secure The Landing Area # Native Nation # Unfair Fight or Fair Trade # Get Okahe (alternative 1) or Get Okahe (alternative 2) # Information Is Crucial # Ambassadors # Cartwright's Cause # Dee's Destiny # North or South # War or Go North or Go south or Maintain the Peace # New Challenges, New Dangers # The Natives Rise Again # Dawn Of War # A Common Enemy or Ambassador Of Peace # War On Two Fronts or A Fragile Balance # All-Out War or Keeper of Peace # New Lands, New Dangers # Calm Before The Storm # A Little Peace And Quiet # Caught Off Guard # Peacekeeper # Gather Strength # Towards Garrincton! # Scout Out # Garrincton Blues # Fresh Reinforcements # Duck And Cover # Fighting Crime # Battle For Garrincton # Celebrate The Victory # The Peace Settlement # Celebrate the Peace # Travel the World Progressive Era # Landing Party (Progressive Era) # Set Foot # More Presence, More Power # Know More # Host the Delegates # Schledorf or Joffre # Let the Wars Begin # The Center or Peacebringer # 08/15 # Blood in the Trenches # The Horrors of War # Gratitude of the People or Joffre's Gratitude or Schledorf's Gratitude (unconfirmed) # The Word of Peace or Slow and Steady # Trench Fever # Crimes Against Humanity # The Peace Conference # Declaration of War or All-Out War (Progressive Era) # Homefront Uprising # Take the Initiative # Trade Embargo # Freedom of the Press # Follow the Lead # Going Underground # Counter-Campaign # Don't Mention the War # Get the King # Meet the Tsar # Defeat General Jean Joffre and Queen Lydia # The Road is Clear # Defeat Kaiser Joseph Franz # Enter the Cold # The Last Stand # The Fall of the Tsar # To Boldly Go Modern Era # Land, Ho! (Modern Era) # Warrior Woman # Red Sun Rising # Rin Gozen # Rin Gozen Speaks # A Challenge? # War or Peace # The Honor of War or The Honor of Peace # Take Natsuishu # Rin Gozen's Honor or Rin Gozen's Death # The Next Step # East or West # Occupied Territory or Islands in the Sun # War Zone or Island Warfare # The Crazy General or Haiku # Pact with the Devil or Long Lived Man # Atrocities of War or In League with the Devil or Friend or Foe? # Reign of Terror or Devil's Advocate or Take Chigikawa # The Devil's Plans or Devil's Helper or Letters from Igujima # Take Igamoto or The Struggle for Igujima # Fast Forward # Flags of our Fathers # Lust for Power # Devil Ishimaru Katsu (this is a ingame typo which has been preserved, it should be 'Devil Ishiwara Katsu') # To Become Emperor # Fighting Evil or Prepare for Battle # Devil's End # Rebuilding # Heart of the Empire # Kneel for the Emperor # Emperor's Acknowledgement # General No More # Defending the Empire or Rebuild the Empire # Expand the Power # Guns, Not Butter or Butter, Not Guns # War to the End or Food and Clothes # Suicide Attacks (if War story line is followed else skip to the next) # Time to End the Suffering # Resignation or Unconditional Surrender # The Next Step (new age) Postmodern Era # Welcome to the Jungle # Checking Out Che # Power to the People! # Gaining Influence # East vs West # ..... # Uncle Minh # Revolutionists on the Rise # Pine and Cypress # Queen of the Jungle # Mystery Fever # Jungle Drum # A Camp in the Jungle or Checkmate, Che! # The Storm is Coming # Paint it Black! # Ships in the Night # Hamburger Hill # Our Best Man # Jungle Secrets # Minhs Meeting # More Mysteries # Missing in Action # Smoke Her Out # Take Him Down # Finish Her! # The Queen is Dead # Finish Him! # Minh Ho-Chi # Into The Heart of Darkness # The Rogue Colonel # Ships and Camps # The Price of Treason # Bring in the Colonel # The Horrors # Your Choice: Truth or Dare? # Peace Movement (or skip to next) # The End of this Chapter # Around the World Contemporary Era # Into the Desert # Beachhead # Meet the Sheik # Sheik's Country # Sheik's Yacht # Sheik's Soldiers # Sheik's Presents # Sheik's Secret # Sheik's Sorrow # Sheik's Surprise (skipped if Sheik Al-Rais' provinces taken by force) # The Sheik's Scare # Sheik Over # A Madman and his Men # Macabre Madman # Madman's Menace # Madman-at-Arms # Madman's Message # Madman's Magic # Madman's Monsters # Madman's Mayhem # Madman's Military # The Dangerous Dictator # Dictator's Drama # Dictator's Dungeon # Dictator's Dynamite # Madman's Mischief # Dictator's Draft # Dictator's Dirty Deed # Dictator's Dream # Madman the Marauder # Dictator's Delusion # Dictator's Decision # Multimedia Madman # Madman's Manhunt # Madman the Martyr # Thanks of the Sheik (skipped if Sheik Al-Rais' provinces taken by force) # Dictator's Downfall # Dictator's Demise # Dictator's Defenses # Dictator's Defeat # Dictator's Death # A Sheik's Gratitude (skipped if Sheik Al-Rais' provinces taken by force) # The King of the Desert Tomorrow Era # Tomorrow's Land # Go Ashore # The Slick Businessman # Business Proposal # No Business # Private Security # Foul Play # Follow The Trail # Meet the Comandante # Delusions of Grandeur # Take the Reign # Who Pulls the Strings? # An Old Acquaintance # Beware the Comandante! # Bad Business # The Drug Lord # Comandante Comes Crushing # Money Trail # Comandante Calling # Comandante's Commandos # Goodbye, Comandante! # Meet Miguel Mantos # Mr. Nice Guy # Mantos' Men # Taking Rio Roxo # Open Questions # Miraculous Miranda # Miranda, Media Mogul # Misgivings about Miranda # Meet Miranda # Spy Business # Patience is a Virtue # For Your Ears Only # Mad Miranda # Reverse Psychology # Miranda Mobilizes the Masses # From Jamenez with Love # Murder! # The Living Spotlights # Uncovering the Truth # Print Another Day # A Continent of Mysteries # Silenced # You Don't Live Twice # License to Bill # Fireball # Quota of Solace # Mystery Attack # Strike Fast, Strike Hard # The Prison # Back from the Dead # The Spy who Shocked Me # Miranda Meets the Maker # Revelation # The Villain # The Threat # The Proof # The Final Move # Mantos' Escape # A New Continent (Future) Future Era # Hot Land # A New Camp # Danba's War # War in Agadar # More War in Agadar # Conquering Agadar # Acquiring Agadar # Eyes Ahead # Meeting Hope # Hope at War (skipped if you don't attack in previous quest) # Water Needed! # A War for Water # Acquiring Omogba # Desert Expedition # Water Supply # Owopele Blues # Acquiring Owopele # Acquiring Esan-Ewu # All Hope is Gone # Introducing: Dr. Charles Couturier # Couturier's Offer # Couturier wants More # Campaign against Couturier # Cyber Warfare # Taking Jak # Entering Pala # Another Cyber Attack # Mines Ahead! # Pacifying Pala # Stop the Suffering # Even More Cyber Attacks # Biological Warfare # Kolaburg Crisis # Down the Rabbit Hole # Into Bonta Town # Picking up the Pieces # The Research Lab # Investigations # Clear out Bonta Town # Goodbye, Dr. # Meet Oumee # Taking Botuku # An Old Acquaintance (Future) # Entering Bisoraba # Bisoraba Action or Friendly Greetings # Witnesses # Business in Bisoraba # Last Stop: Fort Buntu # Up for a Fight # Oumee's Rage # Evidence of Atrocity # Finish Him! (Future) # Oumee, Over! # A Generous Reward Arctic Future #The Island #Deep Secrets #Cursed Canister Bad First Impression (if you attacked in Numtaq) * Can of Worms * Pay Attention * Cold Secrets -or- First Impression (if you gained control of the province only through negotiation) * Negotiation path: * Warm People * Cold People * Secrets * Tracks in the Snow * Short Day Our Main Lead The Big Reveal What Is It? Promethium Our Secret Big Plans Aggressive Takeover Trust A slice * A Single Shard Blank Canvas Purple Glint Canteen Empty Boxes Cold Box Other Crystals Technical Difficulties Elder Knowledge The Pendant Intruding Change of Plans Unclaimed Land Shotgun Goldmine Bluff? Tall Fence Temperature Change Packing Up Moving Quickly Sidestep Oceanic Future Rumble in the Deep Joan's Heart Category:Quests Category:Story Quests Category:Oceanic Future Quests